


Final moments

by AnonyM00se



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonyM00se/pseuds/AnonyM00se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a fanfic and it was like 3am when i wrote it so please don't hate too much ;)

In that moment it is easy to pretend. To pretend that they did not fail, to pretend that the people of France are free, to pretend that they will be remembered.

As the soldiers file put if the room, Enjolras's eyes flicker down to meet Grantaire's for the last time, their movement lazy with the drunkeness of death. There is silence. Neither have the strength to move anymore and Grantaire notices Enjolras's grip loosen on the red flag that meant so much to him during his life though it had ultimately lead to his death.

This moment lasts no more than 30 seconds before Grantaire watches Enjolras's eyes grow dull and a tear slips down to join with the pool of his and Enjolras's crimson blood on the floor. Even in death, Grantaire's shining God Apollo looks no less proud or magnificent than he did when making his speeches, gaining followers for his crusade who had abandoned him and his friends in their hour of need.

As Grantaire feels his eyes start to slide shut he remembers the look in Enjolras's eyes as death lay his dark cloak over his soul. A look of respect, love and friendship. All of the things Grantaire had lacked in his life. Even as he slipped away, Grantaire knew he would never forget that look.


End file.
